Sailor V
by DiegoT
Summary: Minako é uma garota normal, ou quase, estabanada e um tanto selvagem ela sofre por não ser a menina meiga e delicada que os homens desejam. Sua vida muda quando Artemis, um gato falante, lhe revela seu destino: proteger a humanidade. Tudo começa como diversão, até Minako perceber o quão séria e perigosa é sua missão.


O entusiástico pacífico de uma cidade normal, onde pessoas comuns seguem suas vidas imersos na rotina, em uma rua parcial deserta, rodeada por prédios de escritórios já fechados, em um beco perante um pôster do jogo "Salor V" cinco amigos são atacados, dois Casais e um otaku.

Uma criatura maligna se impõem sobre essas cinco pessoas. Nenhum cenário dois homens são machucados, claros sinais de luta de quem tentou proteger suas namoradas, eis que:

\- Afaste-se seu seu monstro!

Uma beldade loira com um laço vermelho sem cabelo trajando uniforme de marinheiro: saia azul, camisa branca e um vermelho não peito, surge sobre um pequeno prédio contra o sol. Sua identidade é protegida por uma máscara vermelha.

\- O que é isso?

\- O codenome é Sailor V! Sou a linda guerreira de uniforme de marinheiro defensora da justiça. Não é perdoar nos que interferem no amor. Vou punir você em nome de Vênus.

Com uma visão de um jogo por muito mais do que um malandro, não consigo ver quando Sailor V salta do prédio, gira no ar e acerta um chute no rosto da criatura. Ao aterrissar a garota é rápida, ela gira sobre os calcanhares e desfere um novo chute, dessa vez não é peito do monstro. Ficando ereta como uma bailarina, ela aponta seu dedo indicador para ele.

\- Raio Crescente! - uma luz dourada surge banhando o inimigo eo desintegrando, Sailor V posiciona-se graciosa, garante satisfeita para as pessoas que salvou.

Os cinco vão do inerte a euforia em questão de segundos "É um Sailor V dos games!" Eles são um garota que não consegue esconder o orgulho:

"Esse olhar de admiração é uma das mulheres! Ser uma heroína com suas vantagens".

Os devaneios de Sailor V são cortados pelo Otaku, que curioso levanta sua saia - "Esse uniforme é muito bem feito, que material ela usa?".

\- O que você está fazendo!? - Sailor V desfere um chute no queixo do safadão, que cai desacordado - Esqueci que ele não é um inimigo, é hora de sair daqui.

Sailor V foge, deixando para trás como pessoas a quem salvou, confusas elas se perguntam: "Quem é essa garota?", O otaku continua desmaiado.

Ao longo de um gato branco, é incrível para uma cena - "Minaaaa! É mesmo uma estátua".

Sailor V

\- Oi, meu nome é Minako Aino, estou sem ginasial e sou uma garota normal ... bom mais ou menos. É segredo viu, mas eu sou um Sailor V, uma guerra protegida pelo planeta Vênus que luta pelo amor ...

\- Minaaaa! Não saia contando seu segredo por aí - Artemis entra em desespero.

\- Esse é Artemis, um gato falante, uma noite e uma vez que eu seria uma guerra.

\- Mina, se você quer contar sua história do seu nome: Essa é Minako Aino uma garota tagarela, avoada e uma troglodita.

Furiosa Mina tapa uma boca de seu gato, mas para desconcertada, ao perceber que está expondo um lado rude. Sorrindo sem graça olha diretamente paro o leitor: "Desculpem, vou contar desde o começo".

Algumas semanas antes:

\- Oi meu nome é Minako ...

\- Isso de novo!

\- Cale a boca Artemis!

\- Oi, meu nome é Minako - fazendo uma voz mais doce e feminina que consegue - sou uma garota atlética e divertida, sou muito boa em educação física e muito ruim nas outras matérias. Meu hobbie é não fazer nada e tietar celebridades, alguns maldosos do que sou um stalker. Meu sonho em ser uma estrela.

\- Minha melhor amiga chama-se Hikaru, ela é meiga, estudiosa e muito bonita, somos amigas desde o primário e ela está semper me salvando nas vésperas das provas.

\- Esse nerd é ... bom um nerd, seu nome é Amano e ele é apaixonado por mim. Por que eu não consigo atrair a atenção de um rapaz bonito, alto, inteligente, educado e bem humorado. Para dar uns amassos.

Nossa história começa

Amanhece, o despertador toca mas Minako continua dormindo, pode-se ouvir barulhos em sua casa: uma televisão ligada ao longo, seus pais conversando, mas uma bela garota loira segue dormindo.

Ouve-se o som de passos pesados na direção de seu quarto, sua mãe abre a porta furiosa: "Miiinaaa! Até quando vai dormir? Você precisa se esforçar mais e estudar mais. Ou você quer ser seu pai, um funcionário que nunca É promovido? ".

O pai de Minako continua na cozinha tomando seu café e assistindo televisão, ele também perdeu a hora e não se deu conta.

Enquanto Minako toma seu café da manhã apressada seu pai também se embanana todo. Os dois trocam olhares e sorriem.

Na televisão uma matéria muito importante (ao menos para essa garota) passa despercebido: "Mais meninas são encontradas em seu colégio, chegando ao número de cinco instituições com casos semelhantes".

No colégio Minako arrasa na aula de educação física, durante o treino de vôlei a garota se destaca e chama a atenção de Higashi, aluno recentemente transferido que sorri para ela.

Saindo do treino Minako feliz, ela esconde seu sorriso docemente com uma bola de vôlei, envergonhada não consegue tirar os olhos de Higashi.

O encanto pelo rapaz a consome, ela perde uma hora e não houve sinal de sinal, como conseqüência de tomar banho correndo e perde parte da hora do almoço.

Hikaru entra delicadamente na sala de aula e a sua compania de acolhimento, Minako sorri sem deixar uma comida de lado.

\- Ficou fantasiando de novo Mina?

\- Você viu que menino lindo estava na quadra?

\- Qual deles Mina? Você se apaixona por um diferente a cada semana.

Minako mostra a língua para sua amiga e continua a almoçar, dessa vez de olho no relógio. Hikaru senta-se delicadamente ao seu lado com um sorriso sincero nos lábios. As duas amigas se admiram: Mina fica encantada pela feminilidade e sutileza da sua melhor amiga, essa enaltece valores como sinceridade e espontaneidade, que sobram no loira de olhos azuis.

\- É melhor parar de comer ou o professor vai chegar.

\- Só mais um pouquinho...

Infelizmente nossa heroína não pode desfrutar de sua refeição, o professor chega irritado com o desrespeito da moça.

\- Aino! Comendo de novo na sala de aula? Sala de aula serve para estudar, não é refeitório.

\- Mas professor treino de vôlei me dá fome, eu não aguento até chegar em casa.

\- Você tirou 2.7 na sua última prova, deveria estar preocupada em estudar, não em ficar jogando vôlei.

\- Que feio professor! Ficar desqualificando assim a matéria dos outros professores.

\- Vai para o castigo. Agora!

Ao final do dia letivo Minako vai até a sala dos professores, onde encontra seu mestre, outrora irritado agora mais manso.

\- Escute Aino, você está péssima em matemática, por isso pedi para que alguns alunos de anos posteriores te ajudarem. Todos com quem falei a conhecem...

\- O que posso fazer se sou popular professor? Deveria ser um crime ser tão linda.

\- Todos recusaram, disseram "A Minako é muito maluca e barulhenta, eu não quero ficar perto dela".

A garota senta-se arrasada, logo se irrita e começa a gritar: "como eles podem recusar uma colegial linda como eu!". o professor suspira pensando que são todos sensatos.

\- Tudo bem Aino, um aluno se voluntariou. Ele disse que a viu jogando vôlei e ficou com vontade de ajudar-la. É um aluno transferido, mas vem com ótimas notas.

Nesse momento Higashi entra na sala dos professores, Minako fica alegre de novo, sorrindo como boba. Corações flutuam ao redor de sua cabeça e ela não consegue, pareça como orientações do seu professor.

\- Podemos começar amanhã? - Higashi tenta iniciar uma conversa, mas Minako estava tão apaixonada que não ouviu.

O dia seguinte que prometia ser promissor, porém normal acabou mudando para sempre a vida de nossa querida protagonista.

Minako levanta mais cedo e sai de casa na hora certa (seu pai sai atrasado), vai a escola saltitante e chega cedo na sala de aula, apenas Hikaru, Amano e mais dois garotos na sala de aula.

\- Chegou cedo Mina? - Hikaru é gentil e recatada como sempre.

\- Bom dia amiga! Hoje é um maravilhoso dia!

\- Nossa, o que aconteceu?

\- Aquele rapaz bonito que eu falei, lembra do treino de vôlei? O nome dele é Higashi. Ele se ofereceu para mim ensinar matemática.

Os dois garotos ouvem uma conversa e começam a rir:

\- Coitado do Higashi, vai ficar com medo dessa troglodita.

Irritada Mina joga o apagador da sala de aula em cima deles.

\- Repete para você ver!

\- Isso não é mulher, ela parece um moleque - os dois rapazes saem correndo, enquanto Minako senta-se a carteira.

Sem que a garota saiba Higashi também chega ao colégio, rapidamente ele é cercado por garotas, o rapaz sorri para todas.

Na aula de educação física Minako percebe que Higashi estava olhando, ela sorri, melhora uma postura, corre na direção da barra e um som de mortalidade.

Ao mesmo tempo um gato branco caminha por entre os estudantes, ele vê a loira se preparando para pular e aproxima-se, porém não calcula direito a distância e fica no seu caminho.

Minako gira no ar, mas na hora de pousar vê o gato e se desequilibra, caindo sentada sobre o pobre bichano.

-Ahhhh quem foi que colocou esse gato onde eu ia pousar?

\- Aino - grita a professora - quem pediu um giro olímpico? A aula de hoje é salto simples.

A menina ri da situação e percebe o gato fugindo, antes de desaparecer o bichano olha mais uma vez para ela.

\- É tudo culpa sua, seu gato vira-lata! Meu salto foi perfeito.

O gato desaparece e Hikaru aproxima-se sorrindo: "Mina, sua exibida".

Ao final do dia Minako é ensinada por Higashi, se ela conseguiu aprender alguma coisa ninguém sabe dizer, os corações que circulavam sobre sua cabeça deponham contra sua possibilidade de concentração. Mesmo assim o rapaz se esforçou.

Sem que ninguém note o gato branco se senta sobre o muro da escola e fica assistindo a aula particular, o animal começa a falar sozinho:

\- Ela tem coordenação motora e saúde perfeita, apesar de dormir bastante, ser comilona e preguiçosa, aparentemente é sincera e possui um bom coração... mas lhe falta determinação e não inspira segurança.

O gato suspira: "É essa a garota que vai salvar o mundo?".

Naquela noite:

Minako sai do banho, ainda enrolada na toalha vai para seu quarto repleto de bichos de pelúcia e pôsteres de artistas. Olha-se melancólica no espelho: "Foi muito gostoso estar com o Higashi, mas será que ele gostou de ficar comigo? Às vezes eu gostaria de ser mais bonita e delicada".

\- Você é linda como é, Mina - Artemis entra pela janela da garota - Isso porque você é protegida pelo planeta que leva o nome de Vênus, a bela e poderosa deusa do amor.

Mina olha surpresa para aquele gato falante, após alguns segundos de silêncio começa a gritar:

\- Socorro um tarado!

O bichano é jogado pela janela, enquanto a garota esperneia furiosa: Pode isso? Um gato falante tarado. Pera ai... gato falante...?

Ela vira-se rapidamente sentindo que alguém entrou no seu quarto, novamente vê Artemis atravessar a janela.

\- Vejo que seus instintos de guerreira acordaram. Preste atenção Mina você é a mulher entre as mulheres, têm o poder de se transformar na mais poderosa e mais bela mulher desse mundo...

\- Me dá um tempo - ainda enrolada na toalha Minako gesticula - Primeiro você é um gato, por que está falando? Segundo que papinho é esse de "mulher entre as mulheres", acha que eu sou tão fácil assim? Por que não vai procurar uma gata para você e me deixa em paz!

Surge uma luz no quarto da garota, uma caixinha de pó compacto cai sobre a cama dela, Artemis encontra-se sentado a sua frente.

\- Abra essa caixinha, através de seu espelho você pode enxergar o verdadeiro coração das pessoas e assumir qualquer disfarce.

Sem entender direito Minako obedece o gato falante, ao se olhar no espelho ela vê uma garota mascarada, um novo brilho e dessa vez ela encontra-se caída em um local desconhecido (apenas de toalha) de solo deserto e oceanos secos, uma densa nuvem de gás carbônico impede que Minako veja em volta.

\- Gato? Cadê você? Me desculpe por ter sido grossa, apareça!

\- Me chame de Artemis - o gato se esfrega nas suas pernas da garota - estamos no planeta Vênus, um planeta irmão da Terra, onde a temperatura é alta e a atmosfera é feita de gás carbônico e ácido sulfúrico, imprópria para a vida humana.

\- Eu vou morrer?

\- Já deveria estar morta, se fosse uma humana comum. Olhe para lá, aquele ponto azul. Está vendo? Aquela é a Terra, o planeta que você está destinada a proteger.

\- Como é linda.

Artemis sorri enquanto Minako fica fascinada pelo pequeno planeta azul.

No dia seguinte Minako acorda muito cansada, achando que teve o sonho mais estranho da sua vida. Ela arrasta-se para o colégio, no caminho lembra do Higashi e se anima.

Artemis que a seguiu lamenta pensando que a garota deveria se preocupar mais em salvar o planeta e menos com um rapaz.

Minako corre até a escola, onde procura incessantemente pelo rapaz por quem está apaixonada. Artemis pousa em seu ombro quase matando a garota de susto.

Nesse momento Higashi chega ao colégio cercado de garotas, Minako fica com ciúmes, "Queria ficar sozinha com ele", Artemis se arrepia.

\- Mina fique longe dele.

\- Por que? Você quer me atrapalhar gato tarado?

Outra garota aproxima-se de Higashi, que afasta-se das demais. A cena é estranha, as garotas simplesmente ficam paradas obedecendo. O rapaz segue com a garota dizendo que ela é linda, os dois beijam-se.

Minako fica com os olhos marejados, mas consegue se segurar o choro.

\- Então é isso? Você sabia que ele tinha outra? Não Artemis, a culpa é minha por acreditar que ele olharia para mim. Os homens preferem meninas bonitas e femininas, eu sou atrapalhada, preguiçosa e um pouco grossa, Higashi apenas me fez um favor.

A garota do beijo desmaia e levanta-se como um zumbi. Minako grita e corre na direção deles, mais preocupada com a saúde da garota do que com a estranha cena.

Higashi sorri diabolicamente:

\- Minako, sua garota boba! Vai ser mais uma a me dar sua energia e ser minha escrava.

O rapaz a ataca com um raio energético, mas o preparo físico e os instintos ge guerreiros de Minako falam mais alto e ela consegue evitar, ainda chocada percebe uma caneta cor de laranja com o símbolo do feminino (o espelho de Vênus) cair em seu Colo, Artemis está sobre uma:

\- Transforme-se ... deixe como palavras nascerem de seu coração e saiam livremente, não como conduza.

\- Pelo poder Lunar, transformação!

Uma luz envolve uma garota que flutua livremente enquanto os fatos de marinheira a envolvem:

\- O Codenome é Sailor V! Sou a guerreira que luta pelo amor, Sailor Vênus !.

\- Sailor Vênus? - Higashi trazia feições horrendas com olhos fortemente marcados por sombras e pele viscosa - então você é aquela que foi profetizada como protetora desse mundo? Se eu soubesse tinha torcido seu pescoço antes.

Como demais garotas, agora zumbificadas, cercam Sailor V que defende-se com suas chutes e capacidades físicas: "Não é o fabricante de maquiagem, estão sobre controle de uma coisa".

\- Destrua aquella garoto! - Artemis grita como ordens de cima da.

\- Por que você não luta?

\- Porque eu sou um gato - ele responde como quem fala a coisa mais óbvia desse mundo.

\- Eu não posso machucar o Higashi, também está sendo instalado no controle.

\- Não Mina, ele é uma criatura maligna, é ele quem está controlando como mulheres.

\- Não pode ser verdade.

\- Menina estúpida - Higashi fica sempre mais asqueroso, revelando sua identidade - você está deixado cegar, assim como todas estas idiotas.

Revoltada Sailor V age novamente tomada pelo instinto, as palavras saem de sua boca e a magia se faz: "Raio Crescente" uma luz atinge Higashi que desaparece, as demais garotas caem desacordadas.

\- Bom trabalho Mina - Artemis desce da árvore, mas silencia ao ver Sailor V parada atônica, chorando após matar o homem por quem está apaixonada.

Longe dali Higashi cai muito ferido em uma dimensão negra, laterais e chão estão desconexos, tortos. A profundidade não existe, criaturas indescritíveis se contorcem pelo chão, visgo opaco escorre em abundância, uma voz profunda e tenebrosa se propaga:

\- Narciso, você foi derrotado.

\- Perdão mestre, eu não estava preparado para aquela Sailor V - ele tenta ficar de pé, mas não consegue - Me de mais uma chance, eu sei qual a identidade dela.

Um ser careca, alto e pálido trajando um manto negro sai da escuridão, ajoelha-se ante Narciso/Higashi acariciando seu rosto com volúpia e ódio. O ser rosna.

\- Recupere suas forças e me traga a cabeça daquela que nasceu sob o signo de Vênus.

A noite

Minako chora na cama, Artemis não sabe o que falar para alegrar a pobre heroína, assim aproxima-se e lambe seu rosto. Minako sorri ao sentir a língua áspera.

\- Mina, eu sei que fazer a coisa certa é difícil e sei que posso estar sendo cruel, mas você fez bem, salvou aquelas garotas e muitas outras pessoas.

\- Por que Artemis? Porque tudo isso?

\- Forças terríveis pretendem dominar este planeta, matar toda a vida dele e substituí-la por sua espécie. A deusa Vênus sempre renasce para viver entre nós e lutar, caso precise.

\- Eu vou voltar a ter uma vida normal?

\- Eu não sei. Se derrotarmos todos os inimigos sim.

O gato aponta para a cortina do quarto da garota.

\- Abra a janela, hoje é noite de lua cheia, veja como está bonita - Minako obedece e se surpreende com a beleza do satélite - Coloque o pó compacto e sua caneta sob a luz da lua, é assim que eles recarregam sua energia.

No dia seguinte Artemis leva Minako para um "certo local", a garota mantém um semblante triste no rosto, o gato enfrenta um dilema interno: respeitar a dor daquela garota ou treiná-la para futuros combates, não é uma escolha fácil.

\- Mina, eu sei que é difícil, mas o inimigo já está ativo. Se você não se preparar vai correr perigo.

A garota segue em silêncio, não era bom sinal. Finalmente os dois chegam ao local, um Game Center. Artemis não está mais tão confiante assim.

\- Eu andei seguindo você e descobri que vinha sempre nesse lugar, já que eu duvido que você vá treinar, pensei que...

\- O Game Center! O rapaz que trabalha aqui é lindo, o amor da minha vida!

Minako anima-se e corre para dentro da loja começando a jogar.

Artemis suspira sem saber se fica aliviado ou frustrado pela defensora da Terra ser tão volátil. Ele a segue.

A loira joga compenetrada, gritando com a máquina e comemorando a cada golpe bem colocado. O gato branco deita-se a seu lado:

\- Você parece um moleque Mina, é grosseira, brigona e esfomeada. Mas pelo menos esse seu gosto facilita o meu trabalho.

\- Cale a boca seu gato tarado!

\- Já falei para não falar assim - Artemis atrapalha o jogo de propósito fazendo-a perder - Agora venha comigo.

O gato salta da máquina e vai na direção de um corredor pouco visitado, em um misto de curiosidade e irritação a garota o segue e se surpreende. Artemis encontra-se sentado sobre um jogo da Sailor V!

Antes que pudesse falar uma coisa sua surpresa é cortada por uma voz masculina, cordial e bem familiar:

\- Esse jogo acabou de um pedido, mas é muito difícil.

Minako olha para trás e sorri ao ver Motoki Fuhata, o gerente do Game Center, "Como é um lindo, se eu sou o melhor jogo para todos os dias de graça. São dois coelhos com uma caixa de água".

\- Oi Mina, você ficou interessado no jogo da Sailor V?

\- Sobre o que é esse jogo?

\- É uma plataforma de aventura, onde uma garota bonita com roupa de marinheiro enfrenta monstros, mas é bem difícil.

\- Você acha Sailor V bonita? - Minako aproxima-se mais do rapaz, que é desconfortável. Artemis fica temeroso.

\- Bom ... sim ... "Sailor V" de onde eles tiram estas ideias?

\- Ela é uma linda guerreira que luta pela justiça - Minako faz pose - Sabe como eu sei disso?

Artemis pula sobre a garota que se desequilibra e cai no chão, Motoki ri da cena e ajoelha-se ajudando a garota a se levantar.

\- É seu gato?

\- Não, é só um animal sujo e vagabundo que está me seguindo.

\- Não fale assim, ele é bonito. Venha lhe mostrar como é o jogo.

Nas horas próximas Minako não se concentrou no jogo, ela não sabe porque mas aquela máquina prende sua atenção. Artemis a seu lado orgulhoso.

\- Você está indo muito bem Mina.

\- É estranho eu jogo e jogo, mas não consigo prever o final do jogo.

\- Você ainda não entendeu não foi? Por que alguém faria um jogo da Sailor V?

\- Um lindo empresário dos Jogos me viu lutando e ficou apaixonado?

\- Nada disso, o jogo existe para o treinar. Sua intuição e seu coração determinam o destino do jogo.

\- Parece divertido, mas ainda tem uma coisa que me incomoda.

\- Diga.

\- Se eu me transformar na Sailor V V Es trabalho de graça e eu não gosto disso.

\- O que !? É seu destino.

Nos dias que se seguem Sailor V entra em ação:

Dois ladrões terminaram de invadir uma loja, acreditando que o roubo para bem sucedido eles comemoram.

\- Parem aí - Sailor V surge sobre o telhado da loja - O codinome é Sailor V. Sou uma guerra que luta pelo amor, protegida por Vênus, o planeta da beleza.

Os dois olham atônitos: "Você tem problema?".

Irritada Sailor V salta sobre os gatunos acertando o primeiro com seu chute, o segundo é derrubado com uma rasteira.

Ao derrotá-los ela amarra deixando um recadinho para uma polícia: "Boa noite polícia, por favor os prenda. Com amo Sailor V".

Um grupo de crianças saia da escola, uma policial segura uma placa de parede na frente de um cruzamento, Minako observa a cena saudosa dessa época. Seus devaneios são cortados quando um motorista bêbado perde o controle do carro que vem na direção das crianças.

Minako aproveita uma confusão e se esconde para se transformar.

O oficial assopra seu apito e mostra uma placa de pare, como crianças correm para os dois lados da calçada, menos um que é paralisado sem meio da rua.

O carro desgovernado prossegue, o policial pula para não ser atropelado. O carro segue na direção da garoto, todos prevêem uma tragédia.

Sailor V surge em sua glória, ela salta para o meio da rua, onde segura o menino nos braços e pula com ele para a calçada. O carro desgovernado bate em um poste.

Sailor V aterrissa de com a nossa nos braços, como pessoas a cercam, uma loira faz pose para fotos: "Sou a bela e elegante guerreira que luta pela justiça, Sailor V!".

Naoko Takeuchi caminha despreocupada por uma calçada, ela para a frente de uma loja onde olha a vitrine. Um ladrão passa correndo e leva sua bolsa.

Sailor V assiste a cena do alto de um prédio e salteando um giro mortal acertando os dois pés sem rosto do assaltante que é jogado contra um carro estacionado e desmaia, Sailor V recupera a bolsa, assim como percebe o que fez "Acho que exagerei ".

\- Sailor V - Naoko aproxima-se correndo - Obrigada por ter me ajudado.

\- He he he - ela ri sem graça esperando que ninguém perceba que quase matou o ladrão - Eu não a conheço de algum lugar.

\- Eu já vi você por aí, linda guerreira. Preciso voltar aos meus desenhos

\- Você é uma artista?

\- Eu desenho um pouco.

Assim não demora para Sailor V virar um sucesso, seus salvamentos estão em todos os jornais, suas fotos estampam revistas, as pessoas falam da linda heroína.

Na televisão o jornal matutino começa com destaque para a mascarada:

\- Hoje tivemos mais uma prisão efetuada pela Sailor V, cinco ladrões tentaram fugir com um caixa eletrônico, mas foram detidos, como sempre a garota deixou um recadinho para os policiais, pedindo que os prenda.

\- Não gosto disso - Artemis está vendo a televisão enquanto Minako lê uma revista - você não treina direito e fica se exibindo em público.

\- Você não disse que eu deveria ser uma heroína? Então, deixe de ser chato.

\- Isso é imprudência, receio que alguma coisa pode acontecer.

\- Você é muito rabugento para um gato - Minako olha pela janela - está um dia indo, vou aproveitar para fazer compras com a Hikaru.

\- Pensa que é moleza? Já se esqueceu da lição de casa?

\- Tudo bem! Com essa caneta eu consigo fazer qualquer coisa.

Minako começa a fazer sua lição de casa com a caneta de transformação, para o desespero de Artemis: "Essa caneta serve para lutar pela justiça, não para trapacear".

Enquanto isso, no Departamento de Polícia Toshio Wakagi, tenente da polícia caminha furioso. Seus colegas saem da frente "Maldita Sailor V, menininha mimada que fica se metendo onde não é chamada".

Toshio chuta o balde de lixo com força sentando-se em sua mesa, um colega sorri de forma sarcástica.

\- Deveríamos estar agradecendo, desde que essa garota apareceu temos menos trabalho.

\- Que tipo de vagabundo é você? Essa menina está nos fazendo de idiotas e você fica sorrindo.

\- A capitã está te chamando - outro policial o avisa enquanto sai para patrulhar.

Resignado (para não dizer furioso) Toshio levanta-se e vai até a sala de sua capitã, Sakurada Keishi, a bela morena o observa imponente detrás de sua mesa.

\- Por que tanto barulho tenente?

\- Porque? É porque tem uma metidinha fantasiada combatendo o crime e ninguém mais percebe que ela está relacionada com os casos estranhos que vem acontecendo!

\- Coisas muito estranhas vinham acontecendo e depois que essa Sailor V apareceu elas diminuíram.

\- Não capitã, as consequências se abrandaram, os casos aumentaram.

\- Sinal que ela está fazendo alguma coisa de bom, não é tenente?

\- Discordo Capitã, até onde sabemos essa garota pode estar por trás de tudo e mesmo se não estiver ela é uma vigilante. Um crime grave que levanta as pessoas contra a polícia e as inspira a fazer justiça com as próprias mãos.

\- Sim, eu sei disso. O que quer fazer?

\- Me deixe investigar. Quero uma equipe especial para caçá-la.

\- Você não acha que criar uma força tarefa só para perseguir uma garota vai manchar ainda mais a imagem da polícia?

\- Mas capitã...

\- Atue de forma discreta.

Toshio sorri e sai da sala de sua chefe, ao se ver sozinha a capitão levanta-se, fecha a persiana e aperta um botão. Uma tela desce e uma imagem da Sailor V aparece, a capitã deita seu rosto sobre a imagem:

\- Minha querida V! Você é o máximo, ninguém se iguala a você, sua linda.

Naquele momento Minako faz compras com sua amiga, sem saber que três pessoas bem distintas falavam dela:

Sakurada: Sailor V! Você vai ser minha.

Toshio: Sailor V! Eu vou desmascará-la e mostrar ao mundo quem você é!

Narciso/Higashi: Sailor V, vou matar você, mas antes você vai sofrer ao ver todos que ama morrerem.

Naquela noite

Motoki fecha o Game Center, apesar da rotina e de estar em um bairro seguro algo o incomoda, ele sente-se observado. Ansioso o rapaz acelera o processo.

Narciso encontra-se parado atrás dele, o ser maléfico sorri ao planejar sua vingança. Sua sombra cresce na parede, indo de uma silhueta humana para a disforme, Motoki coloca-se contra a parede assustado, qualquer reação é inútil um humano não pode fazer nada contra um monstro.

No dia seguinte

Minako decide ir para escola por um caminho diferente, ela quer passar na frente do Game Center e ver Motoki, para se mostrar a ele, mas estranha o alvoroço na frente do lugar fechado.

Alguns policiais afastam o público da frente do local de recreação, a loira aproxima-se.

\- Com licença, o gerente desse lugar é meu amigo. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

\- Os pais dele relataram o desaparecimento do senhor Motoki.

\- Circulando - o tenente Toshio faz as pessoas saírem - Tudo isso é culpa dessa querida Sailor V!

\- A Sailor V nunca iria machucar o Motoki.

\- Você é uma fã da Sailor V? Saiba que quem sequestrou o rapaz deixou essa mensagem.

O policial afasta-se revelando uma mensagem queimada na parede: "Nos veremos novamente Sailor V".

Ao entardecer Minako e Hikaru voltavam para casa juntas, a segunda estranha sua amiga estar quieta e se preocupa.

\- Você está bem Mina?

\- O que?

\- Você está calada, se estiver apaixonada de novo ou preocupada com suas notas então tudo bem, mas se alguma coisa estiver te incomodando por favor fale comigo.

\- Hikaru o que você faria se suas ações colocassem alguém em risco?

\- Agora você me assustou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Não sei... Se tivesse alguma coisa que você não pudesse contar para ninguém e se esse segredo fosse um risco por si só?

\- Se estiver falando de você eu não vou pressioná-la, mas nós somos amigas desde sempre e eu continuarei assim.

Minako abraça sua amiga, não de forma entusiasmada, mas de forma agradecida e aliviada, lágrimas vem aos seus olhos:

\- Obrigada.

\- Que cena comovente - Higashi/Narciso interrompe as duas amigas ao surgir na frente delas, o espaço atrás dele começa a se distorcer em uma dobra dimensional. Uma árvore ao lado dele apodrece tomada pelo visgo.

\- Hikaru fuja...

Antes que as duas possam fazer qualquer coisa Hikaru é atingida por uma carga de visgo, raízes envolvem os pés da garota a tragando para o vórtice. Minako tenta intervir, mas percebe que sua amiga virou uma refém.

\- Mais devagar Sailor V ou sua amiga vai morrer.

Minako observa Hikaru e fica aliviada ao perceber que ela está desacordada, mas viva. Rapidamente volta seu olhar furioso para Narciso.

\- O que você fez com o Motoki?

De dentro da árvore morta sai um casulo, onde o gerente do Game Center está desacordado, Narciso sorri ao mostrar dois reféns, quando parece que as coisas não podem ficar pior inúmeras pessoas zumbificadas surgem.

\- Gostou dos meus novos escravos?

Minako ergue sua caneta e transforma-se em Sailor V, os inimigos se encaram, Narciso sorri: "Vai deixar seus amigos morrerem?" as pessoas enfeitiçadas atacam a guerreira do amor que apenas desvia das investidas.

Os dotes atléticos de Minako lhe são úteis, ela consegue desviar dos ataques mas não sente confiança em atacar o inimigo e pior ela vai ficando cansada e sem espaço.

Toshio encontra-se na delegacia quando um policial atende uma chamada:

\- Muitas ligações dizendo que várias pessoas estão enfrentando a Sailor V no parque central.

O tenente bate as mãos na mesa pronto para a ação, quando sua capitã sai de sua sala correndo "Vamos depressa, a Vezinha está em ação".

\- "Vezinha"... Andem logo seus molengas, vamos prender aquela vigilante.

De volta a batalha Sailor V começa a sentir o sinal de cansaço, ela e é derrubada por um zumbificado, os outros a circundam lentamente, Artemis pula nos zumbificados abrindo espaço para Sailor V se afastar, ele grita:

\- Seu pó compacto.

Sailor V abre o pó compacto, o espelho reflete as pessoas zumbificadas, revelando que seus corpos estavam sendo controlados por fios invisíveis a olho nu ligados a mão de Narciso. A heroína fecha os olhos e aponta seu dedo para o vilão: "Raio Crescente".

A mão direita de Narciso é atingida, as pessoas caem desacordadas, o vilão começa a rir, sua mão é refeita pelo limo que escorre, seus olhos refletem um mau indizível. Hikaru e Motoki são exibidos atrás dele em casulos de musgo.

\- E agora garotinha? Logo eles vão ficar sem oxigênio.

\- Seu covarde, primeiro ilude as garotas, depois sequestra pessoas inocentes.

\- A esperança não é uma coisa divertida? Você a dá e depois tira. E então o que sobra?

\- As pessoas têm o direito de acreditar e sonhar. a esperança não é uma coisa para se pisar, nem para ficar rindo.

\- Eu sei que você esteve apaixonada por mim, assim como todas essas pessoas. Eu espero que os sonhos se façam e depois os destroço. Motoki e Higashi começam a sufocar, Sailor V fecha os olhos, se controla, olha para cima onde vê o planeta vênus brilhando em sua tonalidade vermelha. A garota recupera sua calma, coloca-se ereta e confiante.

\- Vênus conceda a mim sua força para poder salvar essas pessoas queridas!

Ela ergue sua mão direita com o dedo em riste, espalma a mão revelando um coração de energia, o qual ela aponta para Narciso. O coração começa a girar mais rápido, os reféns estão prestes a perderem suas vidas.

\- Vibração Rotativa do coração!

O coração torna-se luz ao ser jogado contra Narciso e os reféns. O amor de vênus desfaz os casulos, salvando os prisioneiros e consome o vilão até dissolvê-lo.

Sailor V cai de joelhos quando percebe carros de polícia a cercando. Toshio toma a frente: "Finalmente a prendi sua vigilante", a garota olha para seus amigos percebendo que eles estavam bem e fica aliviada.

O tenente aproxima-se da garota, mas uma das pessoas que fora zumbificada coloca-se entre a garota e o policial.

\- Se quiser prendê-la vai ter que me levar antes.

Outra pessoa faz o mesmo e mais outra, assim como pessoas que não estiveram envolvidas na luta, mas assistiram assustadas seu final. São dezenas, de todas as idades e raças colocando-se entre a garota e o policial, prontas para darem sua vida em retribuição.

Sailor V fica de pé, ergue seu pó-compacto: "Me transforme em uma linda policial", ela acena para Toshio e foge em meio a multidão.

Distante da confusão a capitã Furuhata sorri ao ver sua musa fugir:

\- vigilante? Está mais para agente da esperança.

Dois dias se passaram Hikaru e Motoki encontram-se bem e recuperados, o segundo estreitou os laços de amizade com Minako que o visitou no hospital e derrubou sopa quente nele.

O Tenente Toshio continuou tendo seus ataques de raiva sempre que alguma mídia noticiava um salvamento feito pela Sailor V.

A Capitã Sakurada assumiu seu amor e colocou um porta retratos com a imagem de "sua Vezinha" sobre a mesa.

Minako volta da escola correndo, preocupada com um programa de televisão que está para começar, ela pula o muro. Ao chegar em casa leva uma bronca de sua mãe:

\- Você pulou o muro de novo? Seu uniforme ficou todo amarrotado e sujo.

As duas tem sua atenção atraída pela televisão, com a notícia de outro salvamento da "heroína mascarada, Sailor V".

\- Porque você não pode ser mais centrado e responsável, como como Sailor V.

A mãe vai para outro cômodo, Minako olha para Artemis e sorri.

FIM

Uma figura toda de branco está parada sobre um prédio brincando com um baralho.


End file.
